Character Introduction TP
A Character Introduction Tiny Plot is an optional means of introducing a character to the MUSH. Much like a television series, a new main cast member is generally introduced during a short story-line which serves to explain who they are, what their stake in the plot is and begin to establish some relationships with the other characters. Why would I want an Introduction Plot? The purpose of the introduction plot is to help players establish a stake in the current events of the game, define their idiom so that players will know what kind of plots will be of most interest to the new character and their player, and establish some preliminary familiarity with the other player characters. It's a great way to help break the ice, get to know your fellow players and give you things to interact with their characters about when the fate of the galaxy isn't immediately hanging in the balance. Which factions offer Introduction Plots? Introduction plots are offered by both the Imperials and the Republic (not discounting the Independents). Contact a faction member to get the ball rolling. Who writes my Introduction Plot? You do! Relax, we're not going to just drop it in your lap and tell you to entertain us all. The faction staff and if you dealt with one, a recruiter, will be glad to provide as much or as little help in crafting an introduction plot as you may require. Never written a TP before? Then this is an excellent opportunity to see how it all works with plenty of support to back you up! Who runs my Introduction Plot? That depends on you. Experienced roleplayers may wish to run their own Introduction Plot; introducing the storyline to the players, processing their efforts and presenting the results. If you're less familiar with how a Tiny Plot is run, or would like some help regardless, we'll work with you to support your efforts or even run it for you (time permitting). What can I do in my Introduction Plot? What would you like to do? Fundamentally changing the state of the galaxy might be a bit much for your very first time out, but that's no reason not to make a splash! An engaging, exciting story will certainly see more players wishing to take part which makes your introduction all the more effective. The biggest question is what do you want to achieve by having an introduction plot? Do you want to explain how your character has come to be in the company of your fellow players? Define who they are? Make friends, rivals, enemies? Think about your favourite TV shows - when they introduce a new character, what sort of themes do they use? Do they use different approaches for different character types? I want an Introduction Plot, but I have no idea what to do. This is an excellent opportunity to speak to a recruiter! They can help you to refine your character and suggest ways that they might enter play. I have an idea! Brilliant! All great works began with an idea. The next step is to hammer it into the shape of a MUSH Tiny Plot. If you need any help or information a recruiter is an excellent person to contact! Category:Guides